Jily Oneshots
by My Little Prongsies
Summary: Just some Jily oneshots that i have come up with. They will all be different. I'll at least try to make them. Most of them will be based around 7th year.
1. Rain

Lily Evans walked down in the pouring rain to the Black Lake, in deep thought. Nothing could interrupt her. She slowly sat down, leaned against an old oak tree and stared out to the lake. Her glowing red hair falling from her ponytail. Her small frame curled up into a ball, keeping warm, even though she couldn't feel it. Her eye lashes clinging together from the rain. Her almond green eyed glazed over, in deep thought. She was in her own world.

Even when a body came down and sat next to her, she didn't realise.

"Don't you think it's a little cold to be down here?" questioned the body, James Potter. His deep voice breaking Lily's train of thought. She turned her head to look up at him, losing herself in his hazel eyes. She couldn't help but feel amazed at them. After a minute or two of staring at his eyes, her own stared to travel around his body. His black, messy hair sticking to his forehead from walking down through the rain. His parted red lips. His perfectly muscled body, but not to showy, from quidditch. He was the perfect image of a girls dream guy. And he was all hers.

"I… I can't really feel it."

James gave her a weird look.

"You're shivering." He pointed out.

"I…"

She looked down, embarrassed.

James gently pushed her chin up with his rough hand, warming her instantly, even though she thought she was fine. Unknowingly, she leant in to his hand, making him smile.

"So…" James decided to keep the minimal conversation going. "Why are you out here?"

He pulled his hand away, making Lily cold again.

"It's the only place I can be alone and think."

"Are you hinting you don't want me here?" questioned James in a light teasing voice, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, no. You're good here." Lily replied a bit too hurriedly, making James' smirk even bigger.

"Good, considering I _am_ your boyfriend."

Lily looked down again and blushed. She liked the idea, but was still a little nervous of giving herself up to someone else, even if they only had good intentions.

James pulled her into a hug, keeping her safe and warm from the weather.

"What were you thinking about, when I came out here? You looked like you couldn't feel or hear anything." James speaking up.

"About you …us."

"Oh, really? What about us?"

"How… I feel about you. How much I care for you."

They both stayed quiet for a moment.

"And," James pulled out of the hug and cupped her face, carefully asking, "How much… do you… care for me?"

"A lot, more than anything else in this world. I would do anything for you, whether it was give up my cookie or jump in front of a curse. I would do it. I… you're all I think about. I feel happy when I'm around you, sad when I'm not. I can't live without you. I need you. You make me feel safe and warm. I… I think I love you. No wait, I know I love you. You are my everything."

"I love you too. I've been wanting to say that for ages. You can't imagine how much I love you."

They both smiled like little children on Christmas morning.

Without knowing what they were doing, they leaned in slowly so they were inches apart. Lily was getting shivers from James breath, the same happening to him. After a minute they closed the gap with a soft, sweet kiss, warming them both from the cold.

Lily pulled away, her eyes sparkling and mouth smiling.

James stared at Lily with fascination and love. Knowing for sure that she was the one.

"We're going to get a cold if we don't get moving." Lily stated

With that she stood up and held out her hand, urging James to follow her. He sighed and jumped up to his feet, taking her hand and walking up the muddy grass to the castle.


	2. Monthiversary

"PRROOOOOOOONGS!" Sirius Black's voice sang around the Heads' Common Room. He had just strolled in planning on getting James Potter, his best friend, up for breakfast.

"PADFOOOOOOOOT!" James' muffled voice shrieked back from his dorm up the stairs.

"HURRY UUUUUUUP!"

"WHY?!"

"'CAUSE I'M HUUUUNGRY"

"You know," Lily Evans voice cut in through the shouting match, "for once in your school life, you could go down without him."

Sirius whipped his head around to the couch, to find her quietly reading on the couch near the fireplace, not noticing her when he walked in.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time waiting for James, as well," she answered, still reading her book, "And, as you should know, he isn't a morning person, especially on Sundays, so he was asleep until you barged in."

"Oh. Whatever."

There was some loud marching from the balcony in between the two Head Dorms and James' head leaned over the edge with a grumpy expression plastered on his face.

"I hate you, Black," he mumbled glaring at his best mate.

"Love you too, Prongsies," Sirius smirked his trademark grin, looking up at James. James retaliated with his middle finger.

"Ah, James, Love," Lily said finally looking up from her book, placing it gently down on the coffee table in front of her, "seeming as you are now awake, you might want to get ready. Breakfast will be over soon and I really don't want to see you without food in your system."

James grumbled but turned back into his dorm to get ready for the day.

"Maybe you should try that approach next time, Black," suggested Lily. "But don't call him 'love', he might get grossed out."

"That's boring. And gross. So, how are things going with you and my little Prongs, hey?"

"Don't say that, it's creepy. But things are great, better than great, actually. Perfect. Can you believe it's nearly been a whole month since we got together?"

Sirius started fake crying saying his little Prongs is all grown up.

"Ah, Padfoot, why are you crying?" The voice of Remus Lupin questioned from the door way. Small Peter Pettigrew hiding behind him.

"Moony, help me! Prongs is all grown up. It's scary!" Sirius exclaimed overdramatically. He ran towards Remus, practically jumping on him, sobbing in his shoulder.

"Sirius, he can't've grown up that much. And why is it so bad?"

James finally came down, walking behind Lily pecking her on the check, making her jump with surprise while Sirius started gagging. Lily stood up, pulling James over the couch and out through the portrait door. Remus, Sirius and Peter following behind. Sirius still gagging.

They all headed towards the Great Hall for some food. Eventually James and Lily fell behind and were by themselves.

"So," James started up conversation, "why was Sirius crying in Remus' shoulder when I came out?"

Lily started giggling.

"Well…" she drew out her words, "he was 'crying' because you are all grown up, apparently. We have being going out for almost a month."

"Oh, have we know?" James smirked.

"Yes, in two days."

"Well then, we should have a monthiversary."

"A what?"

"A monthiversary. Like an anniversary, but a month instead of a year. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I guess, but what could we do?"

"Well, I believe we planned to have one of the Hogsmeade trips then."

James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, making her lean in, kissing the top of her head.

"Really? How convenient."

They finally reached the Great Hall, walking in and finding where all their friends were.

"So, what took you so long?" Marlene Mckikkon asked, sitting next to Sirius and Hestia Jones.

"Probably snogging in a broom closet." Sirius snorted.

Lily made a disgusted face.

"Unlike some people," she gave Sirius a look, "James and I have _much _more class than that."

Everyone stared at her, including James, because she was never one to imply that she snogging in school, let alone snogging in general.

She just continued piling her plate with food.


	3. It isn't Just a Game

James Potter was determined. He was determined to ask Lily Evans out once again. For the 215th time. But this time was different. It was different because James and Lily were friends now, well acquaintances to say the least. And he was going to be polite this time. No 'go out with me Evans.' Be nice. Be polite. That might get him somewhere.

He was walking down the hallway. Towards the Black Lake where he knew Lily was on her own, sitting next to the Oak Tree, right near the water. His source was the Marauder's Map. He could see the whole of Hogwarts on it. Including all of the secret passage ways out to Hogsmeade and the short cuts and hideouts, inside. The map also showed everyone in Hogwarts and where they were. Apart from people in the Room of Requirement.

James made it to the Entrance Hall and out the big front doors. His black Gryffindor robe billowing behind him. His long strides made him look strong and important, which wasn't false. Raven hair stuck up at different angles on his head, never in the one place. His hazel eyes were twinkling with anticipation, framed behind his square glasses. Finally, he made it down to Lily.

"Lily."

Lily was startled that she wasn't alone anymore and looked up. Her small frame was leaning on the large oak tree, her slender legs crossed. Her neat smile and small nose making her look innocent. She had blazing red hair, in a French tail kept out of her face, and bright green eyes that reminded most of Christmas.

"Hello James," she replied after realising who it was.

"Uh hi, Lily."

"Do you want something?"

He sat down next to her.

"Yes, I would like to ask you something."

He stopped there losing some of his confidence. Lily noticed.

"What is it? You can tell me. I don't bite."

Lily's attempt at humour helped James try again.

"Well, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up."

"It is, isn't it?" She had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, well I was… I was wondering if you would like to go with me. As in as a date."

All traces of humour drained from Lily's face and she froze.

There was a silence for about a minute. James had to do something.

"Please Lily, even if it's no, please say something," he pleaded, his eyes already showing hurt, lost determination.

"Sorry, James. I… I can't."

With that Lily stood and run towards the Entrance Hall, disappearing behind the door. James swore he heard a muffled sob coming from her, but he was too distracted at the fact she said no. He didn't even care that she didn't bite his head off for it.

Approximately 4 hours later, James Potter could be found sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fire, in the Gryffindor Common room. His head chin was resting in his hands, his elbows placed on his legs. His whole body downcast.

He lost his last chance at having anything at all with Lily and he doesn't even know what he did wrong, this time. He had grown up over the last year, enough to get him Head Boy. He stopped hexing people because he was bored. He didn't bully a single soul anymore and had matured greatly. His friendship with Lily was still rocky but he had to get in before someone like Amos DIggory, the big headed prat, did.

It wasn't too crowded in the common room, only some second years playing Wizards Chess and a bunch of fifth year's studying for OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) which were due in about 6 months, but you should always get in early.

James had been sat there for about an hour. When he finally left the oak tree, he headed down to the kitchen for some ice-cream. Usually it fixes everything for James, but not this time. He stayed down there for 2 hours doing nothing. He arrived in the common room and went straight to the position he is in currently.

James barely registered when someone came through the portrait door and sat across from him, in the other armchair surrounding the fire.

"James," a soft voice called out.

The same affect that happened to Lily before, happened to James. He was startled and looked up. In front of him was the one and only Lily Evans, sitting up straight and tall.

"Lily." He couldn't hide his surprise. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Uh, hi James. Look I need to talk to you. About before."

He nodded his head, urging her to go on

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what said, I would like to go with you. Very much so. It's just… I was sort of scared, you see. I'm not sure if you're about to go back to your old ways as soon as I say yes. That this was all a game and that I'm the prize to be won. Which I wouldn't be able to handle.

"But, I will go with you. See if you really are what everyone thinks."

James was overjoyed. She actually said yes. He would've jumped up with joy if the room was empty, but of course it wasn't. Instead he stood up and walked towards Lily, asking for permission to hug her with his eyes. She agreed. James enveloped her in huge bear hug, not too strong to kill her, but enough to show her how much she meant. He eventually pulled away keeping her at arm's length.

"Why did you change your mind? From no to yes."

"Well I had a chat with Remus before, he assured me your intentions were true and, well, I don't think I ever wanted to say no. I just have too much pride.

James kissed the top of her head.

"So, it's a yes?"

"Yes."

She gently placed a kiss on his lips, before heading upstairs, her hips swaying just that tiny bit more.


End file.
